The present invention relates to a separable receptacle for receiving contact lenses and more particularly, to a receptacle including a left part and a right part which are separably engaged to each other by an engaging means.
A contact lens receptacle now popularly used is an integrally formed piece which has a left recess and a right recess defined therein for receiving the contact lenses of left and right eyes respectively. Each recess is defined by a flange projecting upwardly from the element and each of which has a cover to mount thereon for preventing contaminants from entering therein. However, only the covers have a corresponding mark, "L" or "R" for example, marked thereon to distinguish which recess receives the contact lens of the left or right eye therein, therefore confusion could ensue if the covers are mis-mounted.
Further, such a regular type of the receptacle is formed as an oblong strip in order to receive the contact lenses horizontally and that has inconvenience when storing, especially when stored in small spaces, for example in a hand bag. Furthermore, as some people, although very few, need only one contact lens, the receptacle described above therefore cannot meet such a requirement satisfactorily.
The present invention intends to provide a contact lens receptacle which is able to be separated into two parts which are engaged by an engaging means, this invention, of course, can mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.